Dre Ocean (Endangered)
}} 'Dre Ocean '''is a main character in Endangered. Backstory Dre grew up in Atlanta, Georgia! He was very fond of music, and sports as well. He never played soccer, football, baseball, or basketball. In fact growing up he always had a love for things such as superheroes like the Flash. By the time at a young age Dre begin to play the piano, in which he was very gifted and could play by ear. He would often sing to himself, but never in front of his parent’s. His parent’s in which were both caring and loving people owned a piano instructing class downtown. His Father was the musician while his Mother was the dancer, as she owned a ballet/dance class which Dre also took. His parent’s hardly ever seen Dre, as he was only seen from the time he left for school and the time he came home to go to bed. Dre would often do DJ gigs, as it was his only way to make money without cooking fast food which he hated much. Dre still had after school activities as he was the team captain of the track team. During middle & elementary school, his favorite childhood hero inspired him to train and become an athlete. He quickly excelled to the top, as he made varsity as a freshman, only at 5’5. When Dre’s 18th birthday hit, his parent’s got him a car. They were sad they weren’t able to see him, but were proud at his efforts of trying new things. Dre was obviously happy, as he hadn’t had to walk to work anymore. Still having to focus with hard school work and work Dre was depressed. He sometimes even punder the thought of suicide, as he felt pretty pointless in the world. He begun to sing to self, as surprisingly just the tone of music made him happy. Therefore he was motivated to continue. Life begins to form in his eyes. Track was finally over, and he won the state championship. Dre had many gifts as his parents looked at him like a wander child. The dude could run, jump, dance, and sing; the perfect child his parent’s had always dreamed of. Finally out of high school, Dre was known a lot in the area of Philly; after all he was the team captain of the track team. Even though he lived in the suburbs he would often visit his friends out in the ghetto hen he never was supposed to. His parents were angered by his actions, but Dre had enough, and finally moved out. With his performance in track, he gained a scholarship to university of Philly. Finally living on his own, Dre never really lived in his own house, as he lived in a few motels, and hotels. His job for now was a DJ, but he only hoped it was temporarily. He would work 60 hours a week, driving back and forth from county to county. This expanded his geographical knowledge, as he didn’t need a GPS anymore. Besides all of this Dre was pretty organized, as he learned how to some how balance his job and school at the same time. In Endangered ''TBA Personality Dre is very laid back, and curious of the world. He’s often sings when he is depressed as it improves his mood. Dre can be loud when he wants to but he can play the silent game real good. Trivia *Dre's song is Pyramids by Frank Ocean. Category:Endangered Characters Category:Endangered Category:Characters